Lok - Song Fic
by Lin Is Amazing
Summary: It's a collection of one shots that I write about a character based off of a song! I would love suggestions for what to write! Just leave a song and a character name and I'll try to write it!
1. Chapter 1

**An- so basically this is going to be a Collection of stories about any legend of Korra character based on a song. Or has something to do with it.**

 **I need help for ideas though, so anyone can leave a comment if they have an idea. It doesn't have to be long just write a song and a character you want me to write it about. You even just leave a song XD anyways I wrote a quick first chapter. So leave ideas!**


	2. Infinity

Infinity - Lin, Tenzin

An- we'll Lin's dialogue will be a bit out of character since I decided to have her say some of the lyrics lol hopefully it kinda makes sense? At least I tried XD

Lin had caught Tenzin cheating on her with Pema. In her rage she had almost destroyed air temple island. Lin had only stopped out of respect for Aang. She had destroyed Tenzin's room. She took most of her stuff and headed to Pema's room. She shot all of the furniture into the ceiling of the room with a quick stomp of her foot. The bed had gone up to. Lin smashed the walls and left the island leaving a trail of chaos. Lin had gotten to her house and was trying to calm down for an hour when she heard a knock on the door. Tenzin's bald head was bright red. He started yelling and throwing his hands up in frustration.

"Why you mad?" Lin stared at him cooly. "Talking bout your mad. Could it be that you just lost the best you've ever had?" Lin shoved Tenzin in the chest. She had packed most of his belongings. "That's your bag. Yep, that's too bad!" Lin kicked his bag of clothes at him. "Show is over you ain't got to act!" Tenzin stared at Lin in surprise.

"Lin what do you mean!" Tenzin reached for her arm and Lin pulled away from his touch.

"I know about Pema!" She pushed him back outside of her house. "Wouldn't have nothing without me though. Ain't none of my business it's tea though." Tenzin tried to get inside the house but Lin earthbent the ground to push him out. She extended her hand towards him. "Close the door! Lose the key, leave my heart on the mat for me!" Tenzin tried to protest but Lin metal bent the keys from his pockets. Tenzin grabbed the keys from the air and held on to them tightly.

"Lin we can work things out! This doesn't have to be the end!"

"I was yours eternally, there's an end to infinity!"Lin's eyes were filled with hurt as she glared at him accusingly. "How I say this fact that you still exist, no disrespect, no second thought, it truly truly is. Truthfully I'm through with this, why are we still doing this." Lin shut the door on his face. Tenzin pounded on the door as Lin leaned against it.

"Lin! Open the door?" There was a phone booth around the corner and Tenzin dialed Lin's home number.

Lin answered the phone, "Who is this?"

"It's me Tenzin! Can we please just talk-" Lin cut him off.

"Take your bald head and knock some sense!" Lin yelled at him through the phone. "Ain't no being friends, ain't no make amends, ain't no come agains, that's the story ain't no happy end." With that Lin slammed the phone back into the receiver. Tenzin had smoke coming out of his ears as he ran back to Lin's door. She hadn't taken the keys so he let himself in. Lin threw a pillow from the couch at him.

"Lin I still love you! It's just you've been weird lately! I just want to start a family why can't you! Pema was just comforting me!" Tears were building up in Lin's emerald eyes.

"Is it lack of ice got you so cold? Have you ever felt this on your own." Lin started choking on her silent sobs. Tenzin tried to wrap his arms around her but Lin shoved him away. She snatched the keys out of his hands and shoved him out of her house. "Do I have to repeat myself?!" Tenzin tried to pry the door open as Lin pushed against it. "Close the door! Lose the key leave my heart on the mat for me!" She slammed her shoulder and the door shut. She felt lighter without Tenzin's presence there.

An - Welllll tell me what you thought? Give me suggestions too please! How am I suppose to keep going without help guys XD


End file.
